Oliver disciplines Roy
by lilactulips
Summary: What if Oliver had thought of another way to reign in Roy's temper in the episode, Birds of Prey? Contains spanking of an adult (Roy Harper is 22 in TV series Arrow). If you find spanking offensive please don't read. Please rate & review :)


_**What if Oliver had thought of another way to reign in Roy's temper in the episode, Birds of Prey? Contains spanking of an adult (Roy Harper is 22 in TV series Arrow). If you find spanking offensive please don't read.**_

Oliver let himself in his secret workplace behind a sullen Roy, with Sarah walking alongside him. Roy was getting the feeling that Oliver was upset with the fact that Roy had lost his temper yet again tonight and almost killed a criminal. But damn, he felt so angry when the thug had shot him, he had seen all red for a while.

'It has been a long night, guys, maybe we should all go home now,' Roy heard Oliver say.

Fine, I'll go home, Roy thought to himself and turned to leave.

'Not you Roy, we have to talk,' Oliver called out to him in what Roy interpreted correctly to be a controlled but angry tone.

'OK.' Roy turned back and stood near the tables where Felicity's computers and equipment were kept. Felicity, Diggle and Sarah all got the hint that Oliver was waiting for them to leave so he could talk with Roy alone so they wrapped up their business in the Cave, said goodbye and left. Sarah gave a look of concern to Oliver before climbing up the stairs to the bar.

A minute or two of tense silence passed. Roy was getting nervous by now and looked up to see if Oliver was about to start speaking any time soon. Taking a deep breath in an obvious effort to control his temper, Oliver started,

'Roy, your actions tonight were dangerous and out of control again.'

'Yeah, but I'm trying to...' Roy's sentence was interrupted as Oliver cut in a warning tone,

'Let me finish! Your actions were out of control and dangerous, you almost killed a petty criminal and you lost all sense of why you were there with us. If I hadn't stopped you, you would have killed that man.'

'Hey, that man shot me in the hand, I was so mad at him. You should thank me for not ripping off his hand,' Roy said angrily.

'Excuse me?' Oliver said in a dangerously low voice and came to stand near him so that Roy had no choice but to look at Oliver in the eye. Roy got kind of apprehensive when Oliver became like that. He admired Oliver so much and didn't want to disappoint him but he was going through a hard time after being injected with that damned serum and he thought Oliver should try to understand that too.

'I mean, I am learning, I need some time,' Roy mumbled trying to think of a better way to say that.

'I know Roy, which is why I have been training you and I want you to learn to control yourself more than anything. But in the meanwhile, you need to make sure that you do not kill anyone in your rage, whatever the reason is,' Oliver explained in a softer tone than before, feeling bad for the boy. After all, it wasn't Roy's fault that he had been injected and he had already been in such an angry and aggressive state before that the injection just served to amplify his rage at the evils of Starling City. But he needed to teach Roy to control his temper before Roy turned into a murderer himself and near the point of no return.

'But, I think my advice about you controlling your temper is falling on deaf ears and I need to make sure you take it seriously. So, I have to reinforce my message in another way,' Oliver stated in what sounded to Roy as an almost regretful tone of voice.

'What other way?' Roy asked warily. He loved being a part of Team Arrow, however small his role in it was. Being in this team made him feel like he was part of something that mattered, however small his role was. His relationship with Thea and being a member of Team Arrow were the two best things in his life and he didn't want to lose them. He just wished Oliver wouldn't throw him out after tonight.

'I am going to spank you,' Oliver said in a clear voice.

'What?' Roy almost laughed out in disbelief. If he hadn't seen Oliver's jaw set in anger, he would have laughed at the statement.

'You can't do that, I am not a kid and you have no right!' Roy blurted out angrily.

'Is that so Roy?' There was that dangerously low voice and steel stare that made Roy nervous back. Thinking correctly that anything more that he would say would only make Oliver angrier, Roy just stood quietly, not meeting his mentor's eye.

'Roy Harper, you will take this spanking as a consequence of your actions tonight and you will behave more maturely in the future! Am I clear?' Oliver said sternly, glaring at Roy as if daring him to disagree. Unable to meet Oliver's eye, Roy barely nodded while looking at the floor. Grabbing Roy by the arm, Oliver walked to a chair, sat down in it and put Roy over his knee.

'Remember Roy, I hate doing this but I have to, for your own good. I will never let you go through what you are going through on your own but you need to be able to distinguish the boundaries. You need to control yourself,' Oliver said softly to the boy. With that he brought his hand hardly down on Roy's upturned bottom.

Ouch! Roy thought but shut his mouth, resolving that he would never cry out loud at any point during the spanking. But after the fifth swat, Roy found his resolve near breaking. Sure, he had been injected with super-strength serum but Oliver was a man who had been through hell on that island for five years and it had made him so strong. Not to mention Oliver's strength training every day. After the tenth swat, Roy started to squirm to ease the pain.

'Stop squirming Roy, you will only make your punishment longer,' Oliver warned in a stern voice. Roy took his advice and lay still but it hurt like hell. Still, he would die before he would cry or ask Oliver to stop. Fifteen hard swats later, Roy almost broke that resolve and a silent sob went through his body.

Oliver had noticed Roy had gone passive as the spanking continued and when he sobbed silently, Oliver knew that the spanking had been effective. His own hand had started to hurt a little but he knew that with Roy, he had to use extra force to drive his point across. Landing five extra hard strokes which almost made Roy jump, Oliver stopped spanking. Noting that the kid was still making a brave effort not to cry, Oliver rubbed his back and brought Roy to a sitting position.

'It's OK, Roy, you can let it all out,' Oliver said in a soothing voice. As if he had waiting for that statement, Roy started crying on Oliver's shoulder. He would never admit it aloud but getting that spanking from Oliver felt like someone cared for him enough to discipline him, like Oliver was his elder brother too.

'I'm sorry, I don't mean to get so aggressive, I try to remember what you teach me,' Roy mumbled tears finally pouring down his face.

'It's OK, kid, I know you're trying and you will succeed. I will always be there to guide you,' Oliver consoled the boy, patting him on the back and letting him take out his misery and anger on the world in the form of tears. Finally, Roy's sobs subsided and he said,

'Thanks for believing in me Oliver, I will control my temper better next time.'

'I am sure you will Roy.' Oliver smiled at the boy. Finally, Roy realized that he had been sitting on Oliver's lap since his spanking had ended and with a mortified look, he stood up from that position. Oliver smiled at the boy's embarrassment and said kindly,

'Listen, kid, you are like a younger brother to me and whenever you need to talk, about anything, I am here for you.'

Roy couldn't believe his ears. Oliver had said what Roy had been thinking a few minutes back. He smiled back,

'Thanks Oliver!'

Oliver patted him on the shoulder and said,

'Now go home and get some sleep. We have training to do tomorrow.'

Roy smiled again, nodded and turned to leave.


End file.
